The Taunting
by Jamie38459
Summary: Alice and her friends were all walking out of school, thinking about what they should do for the weekend when suddenly they spot a club that is looking for some members. The two people there offer them a chance to do some 'experiments' at an old hotel which is heard to be haunted... but what'll happen if it goes a bit too far?
1. Chapter 1

The Taunting (Part 1)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

It... Was a cold and rainy night, the lights were all out and everyone in the town was trying to sleep through the storm, while the rest were already sleeping the night away. The winds were blowing real hard through the trees and other things, making it pretty difficult for one to snooze with the entire ruckus going outside.

Inside one of those houses, was a young girl from England staying over at her friend's house, sleeping (or at least trying to) in her little futon while tossing and turning around inside. Her friend was clearly napping safe and soundly but she was having some trouble herself.

"Alice-chan..." The blonde girl heard someone say. She opened her eyes and got up.

"Sh- Shino, Shinobu-san?" Alice walked and looked around and saw herself completely alone in a purple and black void of darkness. The only thing she could hear were her footsteps, her own voice, and Shino's.

"Alice-chan..." She heard it again. Her voice was getting more and more distant each time.

"Shino-san, where are you?" Alice started to tear up at not finding her best friend. She had feared that something bad is happening to her right now and that she was calling her for help... but she did not know where she was.

"Alice-chan, I'm over here." The blue eyed girl quickly turned to see Shino standing out in the open, smiling to her, sort of indicating that she was alright.

"Shino, you're okay!" She runs over to greet her with open arms. "For a second there I thought something bad might have happened to you—" But as she was getting closer to her, she then noticed a shadowy figure walk up to her with a knife in its hand. "Shino, look out!"

"It's okay, I'm alright now that you're with me, and your cute little blonde hair too."

"Shino-san, get out of there, there's someone behind—"

"Eh?" Before Shino could look or even catch a glance, the figure jabs the knife into her head and walks back.

"SHINO!" She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and tried to hold back the tears that were falling onto her soft small face.

Blood started to pour onto Shino's head, as it was slowly getting onto her head, turning into a sickly yellow color. Shino looked up and seemed to notice it. "Oh, would you look at that, I'm now a blonde just like you." She smiled wide. "My wish has finally come true." She closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, this time taking a form of different colored eyes that went from a calm brown to a bloodthirsty red in seconds.

"Shino, are you... okay?" Alice stops in her tracks and gasps at the horror she is seeing in front of her.

"Like I said I'm fine, and now that we're both blondes, we'll become the best of friends...** forever and ever."**

"No, you can't be her, can you? What has gotten into you?" Shino started walking towards her as Alice was walking backwards each time more sluggishly then the last, up until Shino fell onto the floor with a splat. "Shino? Shino!? SHINO! D- DASKETE! NOOOOOO!"

.-.-.-.

Alice shot opened her eyes and saw that she was back into her friend's room. "Thank goodness, it was just a bad dream..." She sighed in relief.

"Alice-chan, are you ok?" Shinobu asked sleepily from the other side of the room as she turned her head and stared at Alice on the floor rolled up in her futon.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine now, did I wake you by any chance?"

"Mm hmm, but it's no worries unless you're not feeling well. Is something wrong?"

"I... I just had a nightmare, where there was this weird figure and it possessed you and... We weren't friends anymore because you..." The small blonde looked like she was going to cry again.

Shinobu smiled softly. "Don't worry about that Alice; you know we'll always be together as friends, no matter what the obstacle may be."

"B-but you were—"

"Its fine really, nothing bad like that will happen to us, you can count on that. Please don't get upset about stuff like that, or else I'll be upset too."

"Oh, okay, yeah you're right I shouldn't dawdle over silly things."

"That's a good girl, care to sleep with me tonight just in case?"

"Oh, s- sure if that's ok with you."

"Sure is."

Alice slowly walks over and brings her pillow to sleep with her buddy for that extra support. She now felt safe knowing that her friend will never leave or betray her no matter what.

.-.-.-.

The next morning Shino and Alice were getting dressed so they could be ready to go to school and meet up with their other friends. Shino offered to brush her friends' hair and tie them into her usual ponytails.

"So Alice-chan, did you sleep well last night?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, I sure did." The blue-eyed girl replied with a smile. "Knowing you were there by my side I wasn't scared anymore."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh Shinobu Omiya, you and Alice up?" Her older sister Isami asked from downstairs. "You two better hurry up and get breakfast or else I'll eat them all!" She joked.

"Isami wait, I'm almost done so don't eat it just yet!"

"But it'll get cold soon..."

"And... there, all done!" Shino exclaimed after tying the hair and placing her lucky hairpin on it. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast."

"Okay!" Alice got up and followed her downstairs.

They beat Isami to the punch and were able to relax and eat their meals... up until they realize that they were going to be late for school soon.

They both get their drinks and granola bars and head out the door but are eventually stopped by two female classmates who just happened to walk by them wearing the exact same uniforms... almost. One of them had short red hair with brownish eyes, and the other had blue pigtails with blue eyes, kind of like Alice's only slightly darker. They noticed and catch their attention.

"Oh hey there, we were just about to come and get you guys." The red head said.

"Huh, oh hi you guys, how are you doing?" Shino greeted them both.

"Boy you two seem to be out in a hurry... where ya going?"

"Yoko, where else? Today's school, remember?" The blue haired one complained.

"Oh right, gomenasai. But school doesn't start until much later you know that right?"

"But we looked at the clock and noticed the time so we're heading out as quickly as possible!" Alice exclaimed.

"But... didn't you tell us before that the clock was broken though?"

"...Really?" _'Why didn't Isami stop us then!?'_

"Don't worry, you guys are fine, if we just take our time and walk over there then we'll make right on time. Ain't no one gonna stop us now! Right Aya?" She turned to her blue friend with anticipation.

"You say that, and now we're going to be late."

The others laugh and shrug it off as they all walk along to get to the school.

Upon arriving at the school building they come across Alice's childhood friend Karen waiting for them. She had pinkish eyes, was wearing a British themed jacket around her school uniform and a small bun around her long yellow hair. She runs over to them and greets Alice with open arms.

"Alice-chan, where have ya been? I missed you so much!" She squealed happily.

"Karen I'm glad to see you too, but it's only been a day." She replied in muffs due to being unable to breathe from her hug.

"Yeah, I know but we rarely hang out anymore due to class changes, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

She soon lets her go. "Hey everyone else what's up?"

"Nothing much, shall we get going?" Shino replied in a daze. _'Blondes are so pretty.'_

"Yeah, let's go!"

While walking into their respective classes, the gang talk some more about life.

"Hey, tomorrow is Saturday, what do you guys want to do for the weekend?" Alice asked.

"Well I was going to go and do some studies like a good girl that I am." Aya muttered.

"Boo, that's boring; do you really want to spend your two days doing something like that?" Yoko teased.

"S-shut up, it's not like I have anything else to do! Even so, you're probably too busy to do anything fun either..."

"What, I was just joking. How about a movie, we could see that new one that just came out today?"

"You mean the one with the... k-kissing in it?"

"No, I actually meant the other one—"

"How could you trick me like that you jerk! I mean—"

"Oh, so you think they'll suck then?"

"We could always hang out at my house if that's okay with you guys." Shino offered.

"Yeah, that's true, but it seems tiring, if only we could do something... ya know, different for a change." Karen pondered.

"Well it looks like we're here to our destination, we'll be seeing during lunch ok?" Yoko said as the gang wave's goodbye once they get to one of the classrooms and they go on their separate ways for now.

.-.-.-.

Once class was over, Karen, Shino, and Aya go and head over to meet Yoko and Alice in their classrooms, who seem more than eager to go and eat lunch with their buddies. While heading on over there, Karen then realizes something.

"Uh, guys, I need to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back, you guys go on ahead without me." She says as she runs off into the other direction, leaving the other two morally confused.

"Toilet, toilet, where the heck is the toilet..." Karen sung to herself as she was trying to find a bathroom nearby. _'Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have drunken the water in the fountain...'_ She thought to herself. Just as she was turning the other corner, she accidentally bumps into Shino's homeroom teacher Sakura Karasuma. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry, need a hand?"

"Thanks, I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going." She replied while getting up.

"I should say the same thing... and I did, which means that this is awkward now."

"Oh, it's alright, no harm done; just try not to run in the halls okay?"

"Sure thing, oh the by the way, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's right over there to your left." She pointed.

"Ah, thanks! Oh and one more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you usually do on weekends?"

"Well I sometimes go out on jogs, watch movies in my house, plant some flowers; I even joined some club activities in school—"

"Ah, ok got it, thanks." Karen said and ran off.

"Your welcome, but why did you ask me that? You wanted to plant some flowers too?"

.-.-.-.

Karen runs over happily to the bathroom while thinking up some ideas on what outdoor activity one could do over the weekend. Suddenly, she felt an uneasy presence nearby and stopped dead on her tracks. She turned and saw a door with a dark aura surrounding it and also heard some noise. Strange, she thought, she had never seen a room like that before, maybe it just showed up today? Karen was stumped, unknowing what to do here. Curious, she slowly walked over and went to open the door to check out this new place.


	2. Chapter 2

The Taunting (Part 2)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Phew, I'm so exhausted!" Yoko stretched her arms out before taking her lunch box out in her classroom.<p>

"But how can you be when all you were doing was sitting down on a chair and stare at a book all day?" Aya complained.

"Hey, it was long and tedious, not to mention there was so much stuff one could cram and try to remember in ones brain!"

"Or maybe you weren't trying to at all..."

"Well gee, I missed you too."

"Well I'm glad the classes were finished, and now we can think up ways to spend the weekend." Shino replied, bringing out her chopsticks and splitting them into two.

"Hey speaking of, where did you say Karen was again?" Alice asked.

"She went to the bathroom, apparently drank too much fountain water. She also said we could go on without her."

"She sure is taking a while though..." Yoko commented.

"Well Karen has probably held it for a long time you know!" Aya retorted.

"I'm sure she'll be back sooner or later." Shino said as she picks up a rice ball with her chopsticks. "Hey Alice-chan, would you like a rice ball?"

"Oh sure, thank you so much." The blonde replied happily as she reaches over and takes a big bite out of the ball.

Aya notices and looks down on her food. She picks up a rice ball of her own and moves it to Yoko. "...Would you like one also?" She asked softly.

"Oh, no thank you, I got my own food here."

"P-Please, I insist..."

"Wait, so are you saying I don't have a choice in the matters?"

"Do you not care about my feelings!?"

"Whoa wait, did I hurt them? I didn't mean to insult your food, it's just that—"

"Nevermind."

"Apparently someone doesn't wanna eat your rice balls." Shino teased.

Aya sighed. "Sheesh, I can't believe I have to put up with—"

"YOU GUYS!" Someone screamed outside the class and across the halls. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"What the heck!?" Alice and Aya start panicking.

The four all get up from their seats to go and check on what's going on... but then get interrupted by a slamming door. Karen storms over to the group; her hair was a mess, there were some bruises on her body, and a piece of her jacket got torn off. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Holy crap, are you ok Karen!?" Alice frantically asked her childhood friend.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Karen said, looking and sounding rather confused.

"But... you don't look fine to me."

"I have something to tell you."

"Something to tell me, well what is it?"

"I actually got these bruises from running too fast and I tripped and fell down the stairs, also my hair got slightly burnt by an experiment the presidents were working on and I went over to examine it but they warned me not to and I didn't listen and... yeah."

"Experiment, what kind of one?"

"Not sure, never told me. Oh, and another thing: I found us all something we can do for the upcoming weekend... Jan!" Karen quickly pulls out a flyer out of her jacket pocket and explained it to the girls: "Here's a flyer for those who want to participate in the club, the two club presidents were looking for some new members and after negotiating I figured we might as well join in... ya know, for funzies!"

"Uh, but what club is it supposed to be on?" Shino asked.

"Why the supernatural investing club of course."

"Supernatural!?" Aya and Alice gasp and shiver.

"Yeah, we can study and watch ghosts, demons, and other conspiracies, it'll be fun!"

"That doesn't sound like to us!"

"And you honestly signed us up without asking if we wanted to go?" Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no." Karen bluntly replied. "They wanted me to check and see if they were really up to it beforehand and not chicken out at the last minute. And besides, I'd never do something like that to ya even if they didn't ask."

"Chickens, we're not chickens, we're just humans who are really scared out of our wits!" Alice cried.

"Well, it does sound kind of fun..." Yoko pondered. "And it is a change of pace on how we usually go through the days here."

"You mean you'd be willing to just go there and risk your live for nothing but to entertain yourself?" Aya shockingly complained.

"Yeah, pretty much. You don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"N-no, I'll go, I won't have anything to do otherwise... and I don't want to be left out."

"I still don't know, it sounds like it's really scary though..." Alice whispered and looked down at her feet.

"But it wouldn't be as scary if we all go together then we won't be scared as much cause we have each other to comfort." Shino reassures her.

"Shino-senpai..." The pigtailed blonde looked up at her with her eyes glistening.

"It won't be the same if you don't go; if you're not going then I'm not going either."

"Oh... well I don't want to leave you out if you really wanted to go, so sure! Yeah let's do this!" She lit up.

"Awesome, now that everyone has accepted, let's go turn this into the presidents at... the club!" Karen stood up in excitement and pointed at the door. "Last one to arrive is a rotten... uh, apple!" She continued but noticed Yoko and the others run out the door before her. "Hey wait, I didn't say start yet!" She panics and chases after them.

.-.-.-.

A couple minutes later [in the afternoon still], the girls have stopped racing around the school hallways to ask Karen for some directions on where the club was supposed to be. Karen shrugged off the race thing and tried to lead them to where she last saw it... which ended up in them getting lost. While trying to find their way back they felt a dark aura coming from one of the doors. They turned and saw a door with a purple and black aura.

"So... is this it?" Yoko asked while crossing her arms.

"Yep, I believe so; I think it was the same way I found it too." Karen nodded in agreement.

"Um, on second thought, this looks scary, we should turn back." Aya quipped.

"Yeah I agree." Alice added. She and the blue haired gal back up and hide behind Shino and Yoko respectively while shivering at the unsettling presence of the place.

"Aw come on now, we already got here, might as well check and see if there here at least." Karen walks over and knocks on the door. There was no response.

"Oh well, I guess there isn't anyone here after all, might as well go back—"

"Come in." A moody voice was heard from the door.

"Oh..."

"Well I guess they are here after all, let's go on in girls!" Karen exclaimed happily as she enters the room. The others give passing nervous glances as they slowly go in also.

Inside of the club there was a black torn up wallpaper, dangling ghosts (that look like those rain dolls you'd hang up to pray for the rain to stop) hanging on the ceiling, fake spiders scattered across the purple and white carpet, and a boiling pot with smoke coming out of it that smelled like a bunch of rotten corpses.

There were two girls in charge of this club; one had short spiky black hair with a skull headband and earrings, yellow eyes, a long dress that had a web pattern. The other had long straight white hair with a bone necklace, a bat-like bow, red eyes, and a short dress that was the color of a deadly poison (filled with some sickly greens, purples, and blacks). They were mixing some stuff up in their pot when they turned to see the some girls have arrived at their club and walk over towards them. "Greetings." They start off simultaneously.

"My name is Dokuro Yukimori, and this here is my sister Kokkaku." The black haired one introduced themselves. "What brings you here?"

Karen explained to them nice and slow. "Well, you know that poster I took and showed to my friends about wanting to hang out and join this club? I got them to say yes!"

"Have they thought about it? You didn't bribe or force them to, right?" Kokkaku asked.

"Eh? Yeah, they have."

"Don't you dare pity us just because we're desperate for new members and want to strive this club." Dokuro uttered through her dead-like eyes.

"Relax; what she is saying is true, we _did_ decide on our own. Do you have a problem with that?" Alice stepped in and said.

"Ah, I see. My apologies, I did not know, I had thought that would be the case." She bowed to them in sincerity.

"It's no big deal, but just don't assume things, ok?"

"Hey thanks for that." Karen whispered.

"No problem."

The white haired sister walks over and pulls out a chair. "Well now that everything's been settled, why don't you girls close the door behind you and take a seat?"

They nodded and did as they were told. Yoko closed the door behind her while the rest looked for some chairs to push near the table and sit on. Yoko and the fraternal twins eventually join in. Aya sat in between Yoko and Alice; Karen sat in between Kokkaku and Shino, and so on.

"Now that you've become full fledged members, it's time we start on our first assignment." Dokuro started off.

"But... don't we usually start off with talking and drinking tea?" Shino guessed. "That's what I hear about in anime..."

"Quite frankly, you need to get out more." Kokkaku commented.

"Right..." _'These people are so nice.'_

"So anyway," The yellow-eyed girl continued, "We are going to look up all the scary places to see if they really are haunted or not. Then, we use our tools to get the proof we need, and _if_ there are ghosts or super natural beings, we'll talk with them and find why they do what they do and try to reason them up with a deal: We can help them with their problem so we can save the place from being not haunted anymore and get rewarded handsomely for it... or not, doesn't matter."

"That really does sound like an anime..." Aya whispered in Yoko's ear.

"Yeah, this is sounding better and better by the second!" Yoko responded.

"How can you say that?"

"Karen, why don't you go and look up where our first adventure lies?" Kokkaku offered 'politely' to her.

"You got it!" Karen gives her a thumb up and a wink. "Where's the computer?"

"In the back."

"Oh, you got it!" She got up and hurriedly rushed over to where the computer was. After turning it on and waiting impatiently, she began to type on the keyboard as randomly as possible.

"Once she finishes with whatever she's doing, we'll meet up at said place later tonight. Be sure to ask your guardians permission to leave, and if they say no, then just sneak out."

"You're encouraging us to do what?" Aya was shocked.

"This place is weird..." Yoko muttered. "...but I kind of like it."

"It's your choice." Dokuro insisted. "If you chicken out then we'll have no choice but to—"

"I got it; I found us a good place to sneak about!" Karen exclaimed.

The others get up and gather around her to see the results. "You found it?" Alice asked.

"Yep and here it is: The Happī Hōnteddo Hoteru."

"Excellent, we will confirm our situation once we get there." Dokuro said. "In the meantime, why don't you girls go and pack up and get ready while we get everything we need?"

"Sounds good." Yoko walks out but Aya stopped her.

"No, don't go by yourself, wait for us!" Aya latched onto her legs begging for her not to go alone.

"But I wasn't intending to anyway!"

Alice gulped loudly. "That doesn't sound like a safe place though, and it sure doesn't look like one either."

"Maybe it'll be a nice and comforting place, looks pretty normal to me." Shino replied. I'm sure it be too bad since it won't last long... right? Do you even think my sis will let us go there for the night?"

"No way, there's no way in heck she'd give us permission to go there!"

.-.-.-.

"I can't believe she allowed us to go there!" Alice cried, standing outside of the tall black and red hotel building (with broken lights, windows, and signpost) near night fall along with everybody else. "Your sister is weird!"

"You know you had an option to not come." Kokkaku mentioned.

"B-but I couldn't possibly leave while she goes on ahead! And besides, like she said, we can overcome anything as long as we're together!"

"Sure thing, alright is everybody ready?"

"Hai!" The girls reply, some more ecstatic than others.

They all knew that this was going to one hell of a ride; it won't be an ordinary weekend to these girls. The experiment would soon begin... or will it? Just what will lie inside the hotel?


	3. Chapter 3

The Taunting (Part 3)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she allowed us to go there!" Alice cried, standing outside of the tall black and red hotel building (with broken lights, windows, and signpost) near night fall along with everybody else. "Your sister is weird!"<p>

"You know you had an option to not come." Kokkaku mentioned.

"B-but I couldn't possibly leave while she goes on ahead! And besides, like she said, we can overcome anything as long as we're together!"

"Sure thing, alright is everybody ready?"

"Hai!" The girls reply, some more ecstatic than others.

"Ok then, let's get going. I'm sure they'll be someone in there waiting for us, this doesn't look to be too abandoned." Dokoro commented.

As the seven slowly walk in to the not creepy hotel, Alice tried to think about what was going on in Shino sister, Isami's head and why she went along with it.

_*Flashback*_

_Flashing back to when Shino and Alice walk on their way to Shino's house. "Hey Alice-chan," Shino turned to her favorite little blonde friend and said, "I'm very excited about going with everybody, aren't you?"_

_"Uh... yeah, I am. Let's have a fun one tonight, ok?" Alice tried to make a smile but was way too nervous, she didn't want to upset or hurt her feelings. Plus the blue-eyed girl did not want her to worry, that would be the last thing she'd want right now and then._

_"Okay, I'm so glad you'll be coming too. I didn't think you'd want to go to be honest but I should not have doubted you; you're so brave..."_

_"Oh, you really think so?"_

_"Mm hmm, oh it looks like we're here!"_

_They soon arrive back at the place and are greeted by the older sister Isami. "Yo, how ya doing? You two sure took your sweet time." She waved at them._

_"Ah, well that's because we just came back from our new club." Shino replied. "We're going to do our first assignment at a haunted hotel-like mansion... or was it a haunted mansion-like hotel?" _

_"Anyways, we need permission from you in order to go, is that ok?" Alice asked. "Well if you say 'no it'll be too dangerous and you'll just get hurt we understand and won't—"_

_"Sounds like fun, I'm jealous!" Isami replied/interrupted happily._

_"Eh? EH!?"_

_"__What's wrong?" The green-haired chick asked her while tilting her head in confusion._

_"__What do you mean what's wrong, you mean you actually are on board with us going to a haunted place in the middle of the night where we might die from fright and the cold!?"_

_"__Uh... no, I know it's not that cold outside and you won't die from fright cause you two are so brave to take up that offer of going by yourself."_

_'__Sometimes I wonder if she really does care about us or not...'_

_"__So you'll let us go then?" Shino asked. "Oh don't worry, we'll dress accordingly and warm."_

_"__Sure thing, when is it again, tonight?" Isami replied._

_"__Yeah, pretty much."_

_"__Then go hurry up and get dressed or something... I'll go and pack you two some food and drinks while you do that." She rushes off to the kitchen where she opens up the refrigerator and starts taking out some ham, cheese, mayo, chips, juice, and ice cream to lay down on the table and prepare._

_"__But wait, aren't we going to eat here though?"_

_"__Nah, that'd just be a time waster, you guys need to get a move on and not disappoint your friends and bosses." She also takes two small red and blue backpacks and places it onto their shoulders. "Now go and get ready my fellow apprentices!"_

_There was silence. Alice sighed. "...You do realize that A, we just got home, and B, it's only 4 PM. The sun doesn't fall down for another couple of hours!" Alice complained._

_"__Oh yeah, right, well better make most of what you can, right?"_

_"__You really want to get rid of us, don't you?"_

_"__Course, even I could use some alone time and breaks every once in a while."_

_"__BUT YOU JUST—"_

_"__I understand and get what you're saying." Shino interrupted. "Come on Alice, let's go."_

_"__EH? B-but..."_

_"__It's not worth questioning or talking back to her, we'll be here all day if we do that." Shino whispered to her._

_"__Oh, I got'cha."_

_Eventually the two leave, and as Isami waves goodbye to them, they head on out to their unbelievably odd journey._

"Huh?" She wondered why the young girl was so terrified of her. The young gal looked at her hand and noticed the knife. "Oh! I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding," She bowed sincerely. "You see, I was just making some dinner for myself when all of a sudden I heard guests across the kitchen, so I rushed over to get back to the front desk and there I see one of you trip on the rug."

"Oh, then I guess there was someone else here after all!" The blonde smiled and scratched the back of her head, sheepishly laughing.

"My name is Yumi by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Karen. And this is Shino, Alice, Yoko, Aya, Kokkaku, and Dokuro." She pointed to each of them individually.

"Ah, how nice to meet you all~"

"Hello, we came to check in a room for the night, if that is no trouble for you." Kokkaku said.

"The night, you mean we have to stay here!?" Aya gasped.

"Yes, since this is active and all."

"Wonderful, this is the first time in a long time I've heard that!" Yumi said happily. She goes over to the front desk and opens some drawers, searching and throwing stuff around to look for it. Eventually she finds a paper clipped with a board and a pen. The violet-haired gave Shino the pen and asked for her to sign it, to which she obliges. After taking it back and thanking her, Yumi gives them all room keys.

"Hey, speaking of kitchen, is there anything to eat around here? I'm kind of hungry." Yoko asked.

"Why didn't you just eat at your house?" Alice whispered.

"I didn't have any time, it's very strict and distracting there, also I didn't have any time to do so."

"Well, this is a hotel, and if you want some food you'll have to order room service and get yourself a room."

"But we already have them, remember?" Dokuro commented.

"Oh right, sorry, I have a terrible memory, not good at remembering things."

"Do I smell something burning?"

"...Shit."

.-.-.-.

"Well because I'm nice and that it gets rather lonely, I'm going to give you all foods in the kitchen, is that ok?" Yumi asked as she prepared the trays all out to the girls who were sitting down waiting patiently for supper to arrive. The kitchen walls were all pure white, and floor and table was wooden, and the sole stove and oven were black like charcoal. It was a lonely place.

"Sure is." Shino replied.

"Just try not to burn down the hotel with that memory of yours; it's a wonder why no one comes here." Karen shrugged.

"That's not very nice." Alice retorted.

"Ah, my bad, just was speaking the truth."

"Oh, it's no problem; I'm used to that really." Yumi smiled sadly. "The other members including the owner died from unknown diseases, and I was the only one who didn't get sick since I rarely get any of that. It got deserted rather quickly and without them people had stopped coming here, I had nothing much to do. Sometimes I even tried to burn the place myself since I would relive the painful memories but I know they wouldn't want that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Alice frowned upon hearing the story.

"Don't worries about me, here have some food, it's finally ready; I hope you enjoy." She finally hands them out to everyone.

"Isn't this supposed to be yours though?" Shino asked.

"Nah, I was going to eat them but I forgot I already ate and I wanted to share it with you all."

The girls clasped their hands shouting "Itadakimas!" before eating. Despite a little bit of burnt in there, it was actually pretty delicious. The savor was mixing into their mouths.

Eventually times passes as they all finish up their meals and sigh in exhaustion.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed!" Karen said, rubbing her tummy which was now full.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was delicious!" Yoko added.

"It most certainly was, I could sure use something to drink it down on."

"Indeed and here you go." Yumi brings over some soda bottles and opens them all up for the girls, as she pours them into some cups and hands them over.

As everyone made a toast and drank it, Yumi couldn't help but look over to the ceiling with a relived smile, knowing that she is not alone anymore.

Once they finished, Aya asks if she can go see her room, and since Shino had the keys, she'd have to show it to her. Shino reached into her pocket and noticed that there are only three keys. There were 102, 115, and 127 respectively. "Um, miss?" She started, "I just realized that you only gave us three keys... do you we all have separate rooms or something?"

"Oh!" Yumi got out of her trance and shook her head. "My my, I guess I forgot to tell you that you're all going to have to be in different rooms for the night since the only ones here that are still stable are far apart."

"Stable?" Yoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, some of the rooms are not in function anymore since that incident. Too dirty, too messed up, and too ugly looking and broken to stay in. I'm terribly sorry."

"No don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault." Alice reassured her. "Although it would still suck that we all have to be in different rooms. She hung her head down in sadness.

"It's alright; we could always see each other again later on." Shino comforted her. "Do you want to stay in the same room?"

"Really, you'll allow it? Ok then! Yay!"

"Nice, if you two don't mind I'm going to stay with the twins here!" Karen added proudly, jumping in-between them and hugging them from behind. "That ok with you?"

"Whatevs." The black and white-haired girls replied.

"Awesome!"

"But wait, you're not going to go with us?" Alice looks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't want to ruin the two of you's time together." The taller blonde smirked.

The shorter one couldn't help but look away all flustered with fever.

"W-wait, then what does that leave me!?" Aya started shaking in fear. "I-I don't wanna sleep alone in this place!"

"It's ok, I can go with you if you'd like." Yoko offered.

"D-don't get any ideas, ok? This is only because I have no other option..."

"Alright, now that you've got everything ready, I believe it is time to start sending you all to your rooms." Yumi got up and showed them the way while the others followed her.

Kokkaku went over to Karen and whispered in her ear. "Psst, hey, if I were you, I'd keep a closer eye on that violet chick."

"Huh, why's that? She doesn't seem that bad to me." Karen whispered back.

"Yeah, well maybe that's what she wants us to think. Just keep an eye on her." Dokuro added.

"Ah, ok then."

.-.-.-.

Eventually Yumi had showed them all there own rooms and they go inside to stay in for the night as the girls all say goodbye and good night to each other for the night.

"Well, here it is the last room." She said once she goes over to the room. "I do hope you guys relax and take your time here."

"Sure thing, good night ma'am." Karen replied.

As she leaves, the three enter the room. The place was like the hallways except bigger, and more red and green. There were two big sized beds with veils and sticks around them, carpets on the floor to show the vagueness of it all, and glass windows on the side walls that are like twenty windows in a regular house.

"This is not as big as I thought it would be." Kokkaku muttered.

"My house is bigger and better than this." Dokuro added.

"I dunno about you guys but this isn't so bad!" Karen spun around.

"Don't you dare do that again."

The purple-eyed girl lands on her bed and goes under the covers. "This is kind of comfy and neat."

The twins go onto the other bed and sit on the edges, getting their stuff out of their backpacks. "Alright, so have you or have you not remembered why we came here?" Kokkaku asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it's for the super fun experiments!" Karen replied, popping out of the bed in excitement. "So, um, when are we going to do that exactly?"

Dokuro smirked. "Simple, we're about to start it... right about...now."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The real 'adventurescare' is only beginning... or is about to, take you pick :P_


	4. Chapter 4

The Taunting (Part 4)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a completely different room, Aya and Yoko were about to get ready to hit the hay. Their room was very similar with Karen's in terms of the design interior, except for one teensy little problem: this particular room only has one bed and a couch in the center, meaning that one of them might have to sleep on the couch while the other gets the warm and comfy bed.<p>

Aya looked around to make sure there weren't any errors before she jumped to conclusions and mention the bed thing, but it didn't look like there was any there at all.

While she was thinking about what to do, Yoko goes over to the closet to change. The red-headed girl takes out a medium sized green dress from the closet and takes hers off. "Don't look now, you here?" She turned her head a bit and teased.

"W-why would I want to do something like that?" Aya turned away in disgust and embarrassment. "Can't you just go change in the bathroom or something?"

"I'm just too lazy." She shrugged. "Aren't you going to change too?"

The blue-haired girl looked over to the bathroom door from afar. Something was odd about that door; it was late at night. She didn't want to go in there alone, but she also didn't want to ask Yoko to go with her either because she might call her out for being a scary cat and there's also the fact that she's still half naked. "Well, I was just thinking of sleeping in my clothes, it's only natural." She lied.

"Really, are you—?"

"I'm not scared!"

"I was going to say are you being silly again?"

"A-again, when have I ever..."

"Nah, it's alright." Yoko finished putting on her dress and walks over to where her friend is. "So, are you going to sleep on the bed tonight?"

Aya got up looking flustered and panicked. Yoko must have known that she wouldn't want to sleep on the cold couch... so could that mean...? "N-no thank you, I'm not ready for that yet!"

"What?"

"I mean at all, yeah. And I know what you're thinking, you think that there is no way that I can possibly stay here overnight without being afraid and that I'll hide in the covers all night. You just showed up just to make fun of me! Well listen here, I am going to prove to you that I am not afraid and will NOT make an embarrassment in front of someone like you! I'm sleeping on the floor!" She stomps over and lies down in a fetal position mumbling to her self.

Yoko just stood there looking very puzzled at what she said. "Um... ok? I guess I will take the bed then. Just let me know if you change your mind or are too scared." She lies down in the bed and gets into her covers.

_'Humph, well I most certainly will not need anything like that thank you very much!'_ Aya thought angrily.

"G'night." As the short-haired girl clapped her hands twice, all the lights in the room go off, and it's now completely pitch black (except for the moon that shining outside through the windows, but it isn't showing much of it however), making Aya feel incredibly nervous inside and out.

I know what you're thinking, you think that there is no way that I can possibly stay here overnight without being afraid and that I'll hide in those covers all night. You just showed up just to make fun of me that's all! Well listen here, I am going to prove to you that I am not afraid and will NOT make an embarrassment in front of someone like you!_ I'm sleeping on the floor!"_ She stomps over and lies down curled up in a ball mumbling to her self.

Yoko just stood there looking very puzzled at what she said. "Um... ok? I guess I will take the bed then. Just let me know if you change your mind or are too scared." She lies down in the bed and gets into her covers.

_'Humph, well I most certainly will not need anything like that thank you very much!'_ Aya thought angrily.

"G'night." As the short-haired girl clapped her hands twice, all the lights in the room go off, and it's now completely pitch black (except for the moon that shining outside through the windows, but it isn't showing much of it however), making Aya feel incredibly nervous inside and out.

The floor the pigtailed girl was laying on was incredibly cold, like bacon left in the freezer. Her body felt numb as she was getting goose bumps all over her, the blue-haired girl tried to close her eyes and pray, but all she saw was more darkness, more so than the room right now. Aya shot open her eyes again as they were bloodshot red now. She did not want to admit that she was wrong but at the same time she did not want to stay like this all night.

Suddenly a loud noise struck in the room, which caused Aya to scream and jump on the couch. She looked over to see where it was coming from and noticed from the windows behind her that it was raining and thundering out there. The girl was now shivering in fear, she tried to warm herself up with her hands, but without a blanket and pillow it seems nay impossible. _'D-d-d-damn it, why didn't that bitch give me an extra blanket when she knew I would be in this situation!?' _ She thought to herself sadly. Aya felt like she wanted to cry now but she did not want to wake up her friends in the house... or get called out for her behavior.

Just then, she thought up an idea: "I know maybe I should just slowly sneak into the bed while she's sleeping, and then leave before she gets up in the morning, and then I can be considered brave! Yeah..." She whispered to herself. The blue-haired girl glanced over to see if Yoko was asleep or not, and then reached over to the other side of the bed nervously and carefully. She heard another noise and looked to see a shadow that looked like a big hand with claws scratching on the window. Aya panicked and jumped on the bed as quick as she could, and hid under the covers so she could sobb to herself in quiet.

Yoko opened her eyes and turned to see and hear her buddy in there with shock and worry. "Oh, hey Aya, is there something wrong?" She mumbled to her sleepily.

"T-t-t-t-there!" Aya nervously pointed at the windows while still in the covers.

Yoko turned on the lights and walked over to the window to see a tree branch. "It's just a tree branch, calm down." She walked back to the bed and sighed.

"What do you mean its just a branch? You mean all that noise was coming from the wind and A TREE!?" Aya was now feeling shaky and restless.

"You seem to be paranoid and cold... do you want to sleep in the bed?"

"A-and what makes you think that I need some comfort and support from the likes of—" Aya tried to yell out but her voice felt rasp and weak. Suddenly, she and Yoko both heard some small quiet footsteps coming from the ceiling. "Never mind give me some room!" Shaken and scared, Aya decides to screw it and jump on the bed, hiding under the covers and sheets.

"Um... what's that sound? And where is it coming from?" The red-haired girl asked nervously.

"OH I dunno, maybe it's from another one of them TREES!"

"Ha ha very funny, but this is serious, I really don't know whose footsteps those are—"

The door that was in front of them started banging loudly into the night. The lock handle was fidgeting like crazy; it seemed to want to get in there and stat. The two were jumped by it and both grasped each other tightly.

"And here I thought I was just imagining things!" Aya shrieked.

"Quiet or they'll hear us; maybe if we keep quiet they'll go away—"

"Hello? Are you asleep yet... or are you already dead?" A booming voice was heard from the other side.

"'Already dead'? What does that mean?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"It means we're doomed regardless!" Yoko exclaimed.

"WHAT!? BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"ME NEITHER!"

"Don't worry, I got keys." Another voice was heard from the door.

"Oh no, they already took our friends!" The two girls screamed in fear.

"Jeez, calm down you too we were just kidding." A normal familiar toned voice was heard that caused the two to stop screaming.

"Karen?" Yoko called.

"Yep, it's me, can you let us in?"

"Us?"

"Yeah Dokuro and Kokkaku are here also."

"Oh."

The two get up and open the door for the three. They were equipped with head gear, flashlights, safety goggles, and toilet paper. "Ya hallo." Karen greeted them.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? You nearly scared us half to death!" Aya got all flustered and yelled at them.

"Well we kind of wanted to see if you wanted to come along with us to explore more of this hotel..." Dokuro explained.

"That and we also heard you screaming so we thought there was something supernatural in there and wanted to investigate on it." Kokkaku added.

"Yeah, well I didn't scream for you." The pig-tailed girl turned her head and walked away from them in a huff. "And for information the reason I was screaming was because of a tree tapping the glass window outside, Yoko had to turn on the light to show and point it out for me!"

"Oh, I see." Said Dokuro. "Well we're going to check this place anyway to make sure of it."

"Ok but don't take too long..."

Kokkaku took out a ghost tracking device and turned it on. She looked at the radar and saw it was blank... "Nope, there's nothing here." She sighed as she put it away.

"That's it?"

"Well you said you don't want it to be long."

"Aw, I thought we'd see some in this room." Karen pouted.

Yoko glared at her as the blonde turned away and whistled softly. The red-head then realized something. "Hey, where are Alice and Shino?"

"Oh, we were going to go get them right now, if you want to come with us." Kokkaku replied.

"Well we're off then." Dokuro said.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Yoko volunteered. "I'd love to see if the rumors about this place are true."

"W-Wait, you mean you're going to leave me alone here?" Aya looked surprised by this.

"Oh it's ok, you can stay here and sleep in your bed until I come back, then you can take the couch again."

_'That sounds like labor almost...'_

"Yeah, and that way you also won't have to come across any ghosts, goblins, or other creatures lying here..." Karen teased. "Unless of course they show up here and you have no way of protecting yourself or anything and will be all alone and—"

"Karen!" Yoko interrupted.

"Oh right, my bad." The purple-eyed girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Yoko turned to Aya and reassured her. "Don't worry, forget what she said and just go back to sleep, ok?"

"Oh... screw you guys, now I can't get to sleep!" _'And I don't want to be all alone here...'_ "Alright fine, I'll go with you too!"

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Of course, like I said I'm not afraid, especially if we're together and stuff!" Aya got up and put her shoes on to go with the others.

They close the door from behind them and continue their conquest.

"Alright, now we just need Alice and Yoko and we got the whole party!" Karen squealed.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you." Dokuro and Kokkaku angrily whisper.

"Oh... right. My bad."

"You sure you don't want to turn back?" Yoko asked Aya for one last time before they made a turn around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm sure, positive even!" She paused for a moment before whispering: "You do have extra flashlights, right?"

"Affirmative." Dokuro and Kokkaku replied to her.

"Phew, that's a relief. I mean good, that's good to hear." _'Hmm, I wonder how they are holding up in their own room... probably better than me at that... at least I hope so.'_


	5. Chapter 5

The Taunting (Part 5)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>In another room, which was the farthest from everyone else's, Alice and Shino were already dressed up and lying in bed. The lights were off as they both tried to sleep and dream of wonderful things... sadly it wasn't working for either one of them. They both look up at the ceiling and sigh wholeheartedly.<p>

"Hey Alice..." Shino whispered to break the silence.

"What is it Shino?" Alice asked, turning her head to get a better glimpse of her friend.

"Are you having trouble sleeping at night?"

"Yeah, it's not easy sleeping in a different bed that you're not comfortable with yet."

"Yeah, I'm so used to my bed back at home that... it's a little hard for me to sleep at night."

"Well, I have gotten used to sleeping on the futon in your room though after moving away from England." The blonde pointed out.

"That's true; I guess I might be getting homesick is all."

"You're homesick, already?"

"Well I at least have you and my friends, I'm sure my sister would manage for a day at least."

'For some reason she seems to be acting a bit odd today, I don't know why but I can't help but feel something... off.'

"I need to go to the bathroom." Shino commented.

"Aw, but I just got all cozy in here~"

"It's ok; you can sleep by yourself if you want, ok?"

"No wait—"

"I won't be gone long, be right back!" The red-eyed girl slowly gets up from her bed and walks off to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"O-ok, h-h-h-hurry back!" Alice whisper-yelled. Right as she opened the door and left her friend alone, lightning crackled and flashed before her very eyes. She hid under the covers and sobbed to herself. 'I wish I had gone with her, I can't do this all by myself!' Alice thought to herself.

Just then, the thunder and lightning seemed to have stopped. She could now only hear some more water pouring down and down while the blue-eyed gal was trying to sleep. The girl got out from her covers to look outside and open the windows: very few types of dripping were coming out now, but that wasn't the sound she heard before. The wind started to blow on the tree branches, making it even colder than ever before. Alice shivered before and after closing up the windows and hurried over back to her bed to hide.

"That didn't sound like it was coming from there at all, where is the sound of the waterfall even coming from?" She said to herself. She turned to the wall behind her and placed her ear on it, listening. Something odd was definitely going on over there, and she wasn't sure what it is, nor is she sure about going out there to investigate on her own. Alice shook her head, she didn't want to leave Shino alone and worried, that would be unthinkable. 'I'm just gonna try to drown out the sound while I sleep!' The little blonde decided. She went under and covers again and closed her eyes tight, all while trying to ignore the sound right next to her. Maybe she'll ask Shino about it once she comes back... or maybe not?

What if she doesn't hear it and thinks that she is crazy or something? She probably shouldn't think about...

Some time later, as the young one lied there resting all by herself, she thought she heard something nearby. "Oh Shino, you come back from the bathroom? Was it safe? Nothing happened to you right..." Her voice faded as she tried to get up from her bed but her body and limbs were already asleep. "Oh no, I can't get back up— Oh Shino, I can feel your hand grasping and touching mine, it feels nice... but not in that way, I mean I'm glad you're safe here with me and that I am not alone, and also... I don't want to be alone anymore." She said softly.

"Ne, Alice-chan," Shino whispered softly to her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Eh? Well I was talking to—" She moved her right arm around, trying to get it up and lifted the sheets to see that Shino was all the way across from her bed. It had seemed as if she just came out of the bathroom. "—huh?" Alice looked down on her one hand, which was now trembling and shaking in fear and panic. "I... I could have sworn someone was here holding my hand, I felt it."

"Really, so you sure you weren't imagining it?" Shino asked while tilting her head in confusion.

_'__Wh-Who was holding my hand!?'_ The blonde started sweating and getting goose bumps. _'I-I'm not going crazy, am I!? I... I... I—' _more dripping interrupted her as the blue-eyed girl jumped slightly and hid under the covers once more, all while shaking.

"Ah, that noise bothering you too?" Shino walked over and asked. "I had a feeling I was the only one who couldn't sleep from it, but I see it bothers you too."

"..."

The brown-haired girl touched her friend's hand in order to calm her down. "Don't worry, it'll be alright, let's go and see what it is together, ok? We'll bring flashlights."

"Uh... uh... ok!" Alice got up and rubbed her eyes, feeling slightly better now that her best buddy was going to be with her now. The two get up, bring their fuzzy slippers and flashlights, and then head on out the door.

.-.-.-.

The two of them walk down the halls trying to detect the sound of the constant water dripping. It had seemed to be echoing all throughout the halls. It was quiet, aside from the obvious noise and the footsteps that they were walking along and making. The doors they seem to be passing all look the same, except with each number and color panel looking more different than the last.

Alice felt her heart beating rapidly, as she had no idea what could happen in here, or who they'll accidentally bump into during the night. She looked over at Shino and noticed that she wasn't feeling so comfortable either, sure she may seem smiley, but the sweat from her body was very noticeable, at least for her anyways.

They walk on over to the kitchen where Yumi usually cooks the meals and enter the room inside. There, they notice the noise is louder than ever before and figure that it might be in here somewhere. As Shino looked around and shun her flashlight all over the place, trying to find its source, it shines on a tall body that is turned against the wall. Confused, she walked on closer inspection. When it heard footsteps, the thing turned around and stood up, carrying a long and slick butcher knife in her hand. "Hello there," She greeted calmly and slowly, "may I help you with something?"

"Oh... my... god..." Shino dropped the flashlight and backed up along with Alice, who are both incredibly shaken and torn up right now.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Don't hurt us please..."

"Huh?"

"SHE SAID DON'T HURT US!" Alice screamed.

"What?" Yumi looked over and noticed the knife. "Oh my, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to startle you like that... again. I really need to stop doing that." She giggled as she put away the knife and picked up a wash cloth to wipe her hands on. "As you can see, I was just cleaning up after that big feast you girls had earlier on, my, you guys had quite an appetite!"

"Um... no, we couldn't see it; it sure as heck didn't look like it to me." Alice, still with tears in her eyes picked up the flashlight and gave it back to Shino.

"Anyways, what are you two doing up?"

"So... were you the one who was making noise in here? We could hear something near our room and figure we might as well investigate on it." Shino explained.

"Aw, I'm so sorry; did I wake you girls up while I was cleaning or something?"

"No actually, we never were asleep we just couldn't get to sleep."

_'__That makes no sense.'_ Alice thought. "Why did you even apologize?" She turned to the violet-haired girl and asked.

"Well, I think I happen to know where the noise was coming from..."

"But there isn't any more noise now. You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" More dripping came down. "EEP!" She clinked onto Shino and shivered with fear.

"Follow me if you please... or dare... just kidding!" She turned and led the girls over to where the small sinks were. The faucets had a little bit of water coming out of them as they all slowly but surely fall onto the bottom. Yumi reaches over and turns them tightly so no more would come out of it. "Was that the noise?"

There was silence. "Huh, I guess it was." Shino concluded.

"I didn't notice it the first time since it was so soft and quiet, boy do you two have great hearing!"

"That's not something to be proud of... right now." Alice said. "Anyway thanks for the help." She muttered.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help."

"Uh..." Shino started.

"Don't worry about me though, I'll hurry on over to bed once I'm done with everything, so you should go and get some shut eye too!"

"Ok then, bye."

"See ya!"

.-.-.-.

"Well that was very nice of her." The red-eyed girl commented.

"Yeah, and it was also nice that we were able to figure it out thanks to her," Her blue-eyed friend added while stretching. "now we'll be able to sleep with no problem at all!"

"Yep!"

A while later, they reach there room and open up the door, only to find that it's locked. "Eh?" Alice blinked. "Why is it locked?"

"I don't know!"

"You... did leave it open when we left, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure..." She replied softly but nervously. "Uh oh..."

"What's wrong? What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I don't think this is our room."

"You mean... you forgot what our room number was!?"

"Do you at least remember it?"

"No I don't; that's why I was following you!"

"You think Yumi knows where our room is?"

"I don't know where we last left though... does this mean...?"

"I'm afraid so... we're lost in this hotel!"

"EH!?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Taunting (Part 6)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not so far off from here, Yoko, Aya, and the rest of the crew were roaming around the halls trying to find Shino and Alice so that they can search for the supernatural stuff together. They were trying to remember which door they were in again as they walked pass some doors and paintings.<p>

"So, uh, where exactly is Shino's room again?" Yoko asked. "I can't seem to remember..."

"You mean you forgot already!?" Aya scoffed at her. "W-What if we get lost or something like that? I don't want to be stuck here forever—"

"You know you could have just stayed back inside while we go out and take care of whatever little problem there was..."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"It shouldn't be too long," Dokuro replied casually, "we just gotta take another turn here and..." As they turn a corner, the black-haired girl shined her flashlight over to one of the doors. "...here we are." She finished.

"Alright, now we just gotta convince them to join and we'll be all set, it'll be as easy as pumpkin pie!" Karen exclaimed.

"Quiet, we don't want to disturb the spirits." Kokkaku warned.

"Spirits!?" Aya worriedly hid behind Yoko so she wouldn't have to see any (but she's doing a pretty bad job at hiding however).

"Uh huh, nothing like that will happen to us, so don't worry about a thing." The red-head replied in a non-interested tone of voice.

"Really?"

"Hey Shino, hey Alice-chan~" Karen greeted them, deciding not to try and scare them this time around. "Are you in there? We're just about to—" She knocked on the door but then saw that the door opened up on its own.

"What was that!?" Aya freaked out yet again.

"Oh, it seems like the door was already open, just a crack."

"Could this mean that they have gone out?" Yoko asked.

"Hmm, likely, let's find out." Dokuro enters the room with her flashlight and looks around the room for clues. From what she could see, the bed was messed up, the floor was dirty, and the bathroom lights were still on. "It has begun."

"The spirits?" Karen asked excitedly.

"B-But wouldn't there be a sign or signal from that box thing?" Aya pointed out still frightened.

"You mean radar/ghost detector?" Kokkaku said.

"Mm hmm, that's what I meant."

"Hey good call." Yoko complimented.

"Oh no, this is something far worse." Dokuro came out and told them. "I'm afraid they have been kidnapped by something or someone else."

The others gasped (except Kokkaku). Where could they have gone too? What happened to them? And will they be alright with the current situation that they're in!?

.-.-.-.

"I'm sure it's gotta be around here somewhere... I just know it." Shino told Alice as they were literally just walking around the halls in a big circle.

"We just need to t-think, where do you think we went last?" Alice asked her while shaking.

"I... think we've been here before?"

"Argh, this is hopeless! We're never gonna find our way back!"

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we go and check up on our friends? Maybe they'll know where our room is."

"Yeah, that's a great idea; except for one thing... we don't even know where their room is either! In fact I think we've been walking all around in one big circle this whole time!"

"Well, we can always make a trail so we'll know what not to track... let's use our shoes and socks and plop them on the ground near a path so when we come back and see them, we'll know not to go there. And then when tomorrow finally comes, we can always go with our friends and help find and get them back."

"Wow, that's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else—" Shino scratched her head in embarrassment.

"No, I'm serious this time, we've got no other options so let's do just that."

"Oh, right!"

The two slowly take off their shoes and socks and start dragging and placing them down for each one they come across. They continue doing so while looking out for their rooms (which I'm pretty sure they don't even remember their numbers) in order to find their door which they had left open just by a teensy little crack.

.-.-.-.

"Iiiii don't want to do this anymore!" Aya cried.

"Then go back to your room." Dokuro suggested.

"But I don't want Shino and Alice gone either!"

"Where could they have gone though?" Karen wondered. "I sure hope they're ok."

Yoko turned and saw something on the ground. "Hey look, a clue!" She runs over and picks it up, holding it and getting a closer inspection on it.

The others gang up behind her to take a look themselves. "What is it you found?" Aya asked.

"It seems to be... their shoe! You know what that means?"

"They're doomed either way!?"

"No, at least I hope not anyways, it means they haven't gone too far, come on let's go!"

.-.-.-.

After dropping their shoes and walk along the trails for a while though, they've noticed that the carpet rug is surprisingly soft and fuzzy, sort of ticklish on the feet, or maybe a little _too_ ticklish.

However, when the two took another corner and proceeded to walk forward, they both soon looked down and realized that they're stuff is gone!

"Huh, where did it all go? I was certain that it was here a moment ago..." Shino said, heavily stumped.

They looked down and saw their feet were starting to get cold now. "You don't suppose we're in a different area, right?" Alice predicted.

"I don't have a clue my dear friend. I guess we'll just need to press onwards."

"Ok." The blonde nodded.

The two continue walking, they eventually see a kitchen nearby and thinking that they're on the right track and are closer than ever before, start running. They race and turn a corner but end up slipping and falling. After getting up with no injuries whatsoever, they decide to not run anymore and just continue to walk the rest of the way there.

Alice rubbed her eyes and started to yawn very loudly. "I'm... so... sleepy." She murmured while going sluggishly.

"Don't go to sleep now, we still need to get to our rooms." Shino encouraged her friend.

"I know, but I don't know if I'll make it in time..." She nearly falls but the brown-haired gal picks her up and gets her back onto her feet. "I'm ok now... thanks."

"Your welcome." She turned back toward the hall and saw a door wasn't open. "Hey look, there it is, we found it!"

The two rush over and take a peek at it, and see a chair blocking its path. Curious, they move the chair out of the way and open the door, unknowing about the fact that the door was being blocked by a chair for the purpose of safety since the door did not have a lock and in the process get toppled over by some stuff falling onto them. They both scream as they get crushed by the random material on them. They pop out and sigh in relief, looking around as it seems to be random fabrics.

"Oh cool, I never thought we would see any of this here..." Shino said.

Alice held up a red Victorian dress and stared at it for a bit. "Yeah, but why are all these here?"

"Maybe its storage or something, why don't we try some stuff on?" She hides under and makes some ruffling noise while Alice puts the dress under her pajamas.

"This seems silly, but I feel pretty. Wait shouldn't we go and find our room? This is nonsense and we still are lost and have not found our way back yet!"

"I'm almost done though... ta-da!" The brown-eyed girl jumps out of the pile and is shown wearing a black gown and a blonde wig. "Now I look just like you Alice-chan, we can be best buddies forever!"

Alice turned and gasped. It was like she was looking at a mirror, no, it was like her nightmare was coming to life now!

_'__Let's be best friends... __**forever and ever**__.'_

"Uh... Alice? Is there something wrong?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde screamed.

She could just here those words inside her head right now as she was staring at the 'cold blooded demon' that was in front of her (and took Shino's life). '**_forever and ever and ever and ever and e-'_**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She turned and made a run for it; with tears streaming from her eyes, she didn't turn back for one second.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Yoko and the others were still searching for Shino and Alice as they wander helplessly around the halls.

"Yoko, you s-said that they h-h-haven't gotten t-too f-f-f-far." Aya stuttered as she walked. "A-are you sure we're going the right way here?"

"Of course, I think, I don't really know actually."

"Oh no!"

"But don't worry, we will find them eventually."

"A-are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, are they really going to be ok? I mean who knows what could have happened to them!" Karen added.

"Don't remind me!" The twin-tailed cried.

"Come on you two," Yoko sighed, "I'm sure that—"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They heard a familiar voice scream, which causes them all to get spooked by it. As they listened in to try and figure out where the sound came from, they begin to get more and more panicked by it. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Karen now started shaking uncontrollably. "H-holy crap wasn't that..." The blonde gulped loudly. "A-Alice-san's voice?"

"Yeah, that should be it." Dokuro said.

"So that means you were right Yoko, we are closer than we thought." Kokkaku added. "Good job."

"H-How can you act so calmly at a time like this!?" Yoko reprimanded the two.

"But wouldn't this mean we can now save her if we're closer?"

"But the voice is fading away, Alice and Shino could still be in danger-" Karen shouted and placed her hand on Aya's shoulder while she wasn't looking, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. "Will you knock it off!? I was just tapping you!"

"Do you really think I'm that gullible?" Aya turned to her and scoffed. "I-I don't get scared easily, honest, ok? I thought you were some kind of—"

"Wow Aya, that's real noble of you."

"I'M SORRY OK? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I GET SCARED SO EASILY-"

"Keep it down or they'll hear you." Dokuro pointed out.

"Oops, sorry." She covered her mouth. "I'll try not to do that again—"

"The monster is right behind you." Karen whispered in her ear while holding a flashlight to her face. "It's mouthing 'boo' right now."

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The blue-haired girl screams and runs off to the opposite direction. "HELP ME; THE MONSTER IS OUT TO GET MEEEEE!"

"Karen what did you do that for!?" Yoko called her out on her behavior, "That was uncalled for, even by your standards!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if it would work or not, ok?"

"Aw geez- AYA WAIT UP!" Yoko rushes off after her.

"Hey wait for me, I'm the one at fault and I think Alice went that way also!" Karen shouted while running off with her.

Dokuro and Kokkaku were left to stand there. They heard some footsteps and turned around.

"Well then, it seems it has begun sister of mine." Dokuro said.

"Indeed it has, sister, now we shall see who shall survive this evil peril that is this place." Kokkaku added.


End file.
